warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Síntesis
200px|right Síntesis es un proyecto impulsado por la comunidad organizado por Céfalon Simaris, con el objetivo de poblar la base de datos del Santuario con conocimiento descubierto detrás del universo WARFRAME . Mecánica La finalidad de la Síntesis es analizar un Objetivo de síntesis dado, escaneandolo varias veces para cumplir con la cantidad establecida en el Santuario. Utilizando herramientas patentadas como el Escáner de síntesis y las trampas de sifón cinético. Síntesis comunitaria The primary mission of Céfalon Simaris, community Synthesis tasks all players with scanning a single designated Synthesis Target multiple times. Each successful Synthesis by a player contributes to the overall community progress, which accumulates as more players successfully complete Synthesis on the target. The community progress of each Synthesis is tracked via a progress bar and a leaderboard. A personal progress bar out of 10 synthesis target scans is also shown to the player, which they must complete in order to attain access to the respective synthesis results. Once the community progress is completed, the Tenno will be rewarded with elaborated lore related to Warframe, which can be accessed in the Sanctuary. After completing one community Synthesis target, Céfalon Simaris will choose a new Synthesis Target, which may take several days before a new one is selected. Previous Synthesis Targets that have not yet been fully scanned by the player can be selected as a personal target on the left console in the Santuario to complete the scan and unlock the corresponding lore entry for the player. The Synthesis project can be started by visiting the Sanctuary in any of the Tenno Relays, and then speaking to Céfalon Simaris about Synthesis, who will explain the process. The player will then be provided with a free starting set of Escáner de síntesiss y trampas de sifón cinético once the conversation finishes. Tarea diaria de síntesis Players who have completed El nuevo extraño and the Sueños robados Aventuras can ask Céfalon Simaris for Tareas diaria de síntesis, which assigns the player to synthesize a personal Synthesis target a set number of times. This Synthesis Target is a specially marked unit similar to the community Synthesis Target, but is otherwise separate from the latter. To activate the task, players must ask Céfalon Simaris in the Sanctuary with the prompt "Do you have any targets?", which will then display the designated target, and the rewards upon completion. Simaris will only provide the rewards once the designated Synthesis target has been scanned the required number of times, and the player returns to speak to Simaris with the prompt "I have completed the synthesis". Rewards for completing a "Tarea diaria de síntesis" include a random amount of Endo, and a large amount of Standing depending on the number of targets scanned: *2 targets will reward . *3 targets reward . *4 targets reward . One "Tarea diaria de síntesis" is provided per 24 hours, and once completed the next task will only be given after the daily game reset time. While there is no time limit for completing the Daily Synthesis mission, completing it succeeding days will count as completion of the current day, preventing players from getting another Synthesis target until the game reset time has passed. Unlike with Syndicate Daily missions, Daily Synthesis targets and rewards are different between each individual player. Instrucciones Escáner de síntesis 200px|right Si se encuentra un objetivo de síntesis comunitario o diario en una misión, Céfalon Simaris anunciará la presencia de un objetivo de síntesis y le pedirá al jugador que capture el objetivo utilizando el Escáner de síntesis, un dispositivo de escaneo especial exclusivo de Céfalon Simaris. Escanear objetos y enemigos otorgará al jugador , donde la cantidad de otorgada se escala con el nivel enemigo y se multiplicará aún más si se realiza con éxito un escaneo oculto. La síntesis exitosa del Objetivo de síntesis también otorgará cantidades adicionales de y contribuirá al progreso de la comunidad de Síntesis en el Santuario. Trampa de sifón cinético 200px|right Las Trampas de sifón cinético pueden ayudar en el escaneo de síntesis al suspender temporalmente los objetivos de síntesis en Estasis, cesando sus movimientos por un corto período de tiempo. Se pueden desplegar lanzándolas cerca de un objetivo y surtirán efecto automáticamente. Cada trampa de sifón cinético dura 4 segundos. Objetivo de síntesis thumb|250px|right|A trail to the Synthesis target visible usando el Escáner de síntesis. thumb|200px|right|A Guardsman as a Synthesis Target, with visible blue outline. thumb|200px|right|Guardsman Synthesis Target viewed through Escáner de síntesis, showing scan points. Synthesis Targets are primary targets to be analyzed for Synthesis, which can be located on planets and nodes where the standard version of the specified unit type is normally found. They have a blue aura, possess more health than regular units, takes 75% less damage from all damage types, and will always be on alert regardless of the alert status of the tile set. Synthesis Targets of melee units will simply charge at the player as normal, while Synthesis Targets of ranged units will run around the tile set aimlessly. Synthesis Targets have four nodes around their body to be scanned. Once all four nodes are scanned, Synthesis is complete and the Target will vaporize, earning the Escuadrón several thousand Standing apiece. When entering a mission that contains a Synthesis Target, Simaris will announce its presence. They must then use their Syththesis Scanner and zoom in ( ), revealing a blue and orange spiraling shadow trail, with the orange end pointing to the direction of the target. Once the target is found with the scanner zoomed in, Simaris will notify the player that they have found the target, which will then be marked with a unique waypoint. Despite their high durability, it is still possible to kill a Synthesis Target. As the objective is to scan and not kill, Simaris will warn players if they manage to sufficiently injure one, and will angrily reprimand them if they succeed in killing it. Synthesis Targets are considered their own separate unit outside of the normal enemy count. On Exterminio missions, this means that the Synthesis Target is an extra enemy that is not revealed by the enemy counter or minimap threat locator, and thus must be found using the Escáner de síntesis. Synthesis Targets tend to move a lot, which can make scanning their spots a difficult proposition. Using melee slam attacks to knock them down can be effective, as most Warframe powers have reduced or negated effects on them. Keep in mind that if the target uses their Riftwalk ability (listed below) or otherwise enters the Grieta, they cannot be scanned from the opposite plane; however, Limbo can freeze them with his Estasis, and then scan them while they are in the Rift. Note that if one uses Desterrar to displace the target, and then initiates Estasis, the target will exit the Grieta early, but Estasis will continue to affect them; thus, they will be frozen in the material plane. Synthesis Targets are capable of deploying different special abilities, which unlock upon their first node being scanned. They can use these abilities to impede player attempts at scanning them, whether by dealing damage or enhancing their chances at evading the player. A Synthesis Target can only have one particular ability at a time, and the ability they receive will be random. Certain Synthesis Targets, namely those of the Infestación faction, have been known to ignore their special abilities. Some known abilities are listed below: Synthesis Target Locations This steam guide has spawn locations: Synthesis Target Location [WIP 22.17.3] Improntas Trivia *The Runner's Synthesis Imprint entry is the first entry that has accompanying images, to compensate for the short text entry. Véase también *Céfalon Simaris, The Syndicate responsible for Synthesis. *Santuario, Céfalon Simaris enclave which houses Synthesis researches. *Códice, a smaller scale database for personal use. en:Synthesis